Kurama: Outloud and Proud
by Hiei and Kurama Yaoi 4ever
Summary: Kurama gets shot with a truth serum and tells a little too much information to his team. Shonen ai HxK DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR!


One shot: Kurama: Outloud and Proud.

Summary: Kurama get shot with truth serum. Chaos.

Genre: Romance, humor, drama, FLUFFY ENDING!

Rated: T

Warnings: Languge, shonen ai, Goku on PMS O.o;

Parings: HxK, (Kuwabara has a weird thing for Kurama as hinted)

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Owning nothing is what I do best

NOTE: F# is obviously a censor for the F word. Just incase you didn't know.

* * *

Kurama leaped back as a blast of energy was shot from the palm of his opponent. His shirt got discenergrated. Kurama drew rosewhip and struck his opponent in the arm. Goku screamed and rolled on the ground screaming, "I give up!" then started laughing. Him and Kurama were just sparring, kidding around. 

"Good fight, huh?" Kurama laughed as he helped Goku up.

Goku screamed like a girl and slapped Kurama across the face, causing Kurama to drop him. "You are lying! I'm a horrible fighter!"

Kurama sweat dropped, "Uh, no I'm not...You are a good fighter."

Goku started luaghing, then crying. "You're SO insensitive! You could at least be honest about lying!"

"But Goku! I didn't-" Kurama sighed, "you need help..."

Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran over. "What in the world is wrong with him, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah! Why did the monkey slap you!" Hiei growled.

Kurama smiled at Hiei's protectiveness. "Um...I think he is...spazzing."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Goku screamed again, and bit Kurama's wrist. "Aha! My spit contains truth serum (for DBZ fans: Goku's spit doesn't really contain truth serum)! Now you will NEVER be able to lie again...for 24 hours! Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever AGIAN!"

Yusuke sweatdropped, "I thought you just said 24 hours..."

Goku screamed again and then used instant trasmition to disappear.

"Kurama man, are you okay!" Kuwabara put his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama's eyes went all white, and his face went blank of all emotion as he fainted and fell on the ground.

* * *

Kurama awoke in his room, his three teammates surrounding him. For some reason, he felt sugar high (Also an effect of Goku's spit. O.o) Kurama jumped up and began to jump up and down on his bed, still shirtless. Much to his friends' surprise, Kurama sat back down and looked at Kuwabara intently. "WHY THE F# WERE YOU STARING AT ME!" 

Kuwabara blinked, "Uh...well, I, uh..."

Kurama screamed, "I KNEW IT! You're staring at my bare chest, weren't you!" Kurama covered his nipples, "I KNEW you were gay! PERVERT!" Kurama slapped Kuwabara across the face. "Ever since you saw Yusuke in the shower! You've been nothing but a gay pervert ever since! I ALWAYS catch you looking at my ass when I'm fighting! I NEVER want to see you looking at anything but my eyes again! Do you understand me!"

"Kurama, calm down." Kuwabara began, a blush spreading across his face.

"NO! Do you understand me Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kurama huffed.

"Yes." Kuwabara sighed.

"Are you for real, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, Yusuke! You know you're cute! But that's why you're a whore, isn't it? Come on! I could always tell that you and Jin were together while you were two-three-timing Keiko and Koenma...and I think you had a crushy on Touya...well TOO BAD! heh...he admitted his love for me already!" Kurama stuck his tounge out at Yusuke.

"Kurama, if I were you, I'd stop before I got into trouble..." Yusuke growled at being called a whore.

"And when we were in the hotel you snuck into my room and played with my hair everynight. Then you stole Hiei's boxers so he wouldn't have any on under-neith his pants to fight in." Kurama smiled.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled.

"You're only embarassed because I was hit with truth serum and everyone here knows it's all true!" Kurama laughed. "By the way, your mom's got it goin' on!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked down in mortification as Hiei laughed his ass off.

"And you..." Kurama grinned, grabbing Hiei and lying him underneith him on his bed. "I have such a sexual attraction to you!"

Hiei's eyes got wide, "WHAT!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh. "F& him once for me, Kurama!" Yusuke laughed.

Kurama put a pouty face on, "Hiei, you're sooooo sexy. Why can't I have you?"

"Kurama! You're obviously delusional!" Hiei struggled.

"Just one night, baby. I can make you a man." Kurama chuckled under his breath.

Suddenly, Botan flew in the window. "Hey guys! How's Kurama?"

"Damn! You're voice is so annoying!" Kurama growled. "Can't you see that me and Hiei are about to f#!"

"Oh no we're not! Botan! Help!" Hiei thrashed.

Botan sweatdropped, "Um, does that mean that I can let the other girls in now?"

Yusuke was still laughing, and Kuwabara was staring at Kurama's chest. "Yes." Kurama smiled, as he started unbuckling Hiei's pants.

"N-no!" Hiei protested, trying to get Kurama's hands off him.

"Okay!" Botan laughed as she let the girls into Kurama's room. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru walked in.

Hiei bit his lip, "Someone with some sense knock Kurama out! Please! I'm at your mercy!"

The girls looked at each other and then back at Kurama as he threw Hiei's pants across the room.

"Keiko, you're a bitch. Shizuru, smoking is BAD for you, STUPID! Yukina, I will highly enjoy being you're brother-in-law as soon as me and my bitch here get married!" Kurama smiled triumphantly, petting Hiei's um, yeah.

Everyone gasped. "Hiei's my brother?" Yukina looked at Hiei, surprised. Hiei tried to avoid eye-contact, but Kurama turned Hiei's face to look at her.

"Yukina, you have a VERY sexy brother, CONGRADULATIONS!" Kurama grinned, "But, He's also VERY horny, so you are going to have to leave. The girls will explain things to you."

"I AM NOT HORNY!" Hiei growled, "YOU ARE! Kuwabara is! and Yusuke is! I'm the only sane one here!"

"He'll talk to you afterwards." Kurama smiled and waved goodbye to Yukina as the girls led the pale girl out of Kurama's room.

Hiei blinked at the two zombie-like ningen in the corner, "I'm NOT encourging this, but, shouldn't they leave too?"

"If they wanna stay, let 'em. I got rid of Yukina for your sake and your sake only. I really don't care. I had them come in so I could tell them what I really thought of them." Kurama smiled.

"If this is going to horridly continue, at least get rid of them." Hiei growled.

"Of course, whatever you want." Kurama grinned as he picked up his shoe and threw it at their heads. It was a dead hit. They snapped out of their trance. "Get out. Hiei wants to be alone with me!"

"WHAT?" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei all yelled incredulously. "I do not!" Hiei yelled back at Kurama.

"Okay," Kurama grinned, "have it your way..." he began to lick Hiei's quivering lips, "If you don't care about them watching us do naughty..."

Hiei began to panic, "u-um, l-l-leave!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke gave each other a look, and walked out after Kurama had began to kiss WAY too low on Hiei's body...

"I wonder how this will turn out?" Yusuke laughed. "What he exposed of me isn't nearly as bad as the outcome poor Hiei got..."

"Yeah," Kuwabara spat bitterly, "Poor Hiei..."

* * *

**The Next day:**

Kuwabara and Yusuke sat in Koenma's office, staring at the walls. Koenma looked at Botan expectantly, she shrugged. Kurama walked in, carring a still sleeping Hiei, and sat on the couch. "Sorry we're late!"

"FINALLY!" Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke said in unsion. "Why are you carring Hiei?" Yusuke questioned, Koenma off in the corner dying laughing.

"Shut your f#ing face! You're going to wake Hiei!" Kurama snapped at Koenma, "Why don't you send George in here to molest you on command again?" Kurama smirked.

Everyone besides Koenma and Kurama sweatdropped. "Kurama must still be affected by the truth stuff..." Kuwabara commented.

"Only five more minutes until it wears off." Botan sighed. "Exactly 24 hours."

**Five minutes.**

Hiei snored in Kurama's arms. Kurama smiled and stuck the tip of his finger in Hiei's mouth. "Awwwww..." Kurama gushed, like he was holding a baby. "He's sucking my finger...I guess he didn't get enough last night..."

Everyone but Kurama and Hiei now had multiple sweatdrops covering their heads as they watched Kurama pay attention to Hiei like he was the only living thing on the planet. Suddenly, Botan broke a nail and screamed.

**Four minutes.**

Hiei awoke instantly and jumped off Kurama's lap in alarm, landing gracfully on his feet but fell on his face. "Owwwwww..." Hiei groaned. "Myyyyy hiiiiips..." Hiei cried in desperation, looking at Kurama. "What the hell did you do to me! My ass feels like-...It F#ing hurts!"

"Well," Kurama started, being truthful, "Fist, I kissed you until you ran out of breath, then, had foreplay with you, which was-"

Yusuke ran over and covered Kurama's mouth, "A short answer will do fine, thanks!"

Kurama nodded, laughing, "Your ass hurts because I was a little too rough. But, can you blame me? I was enthusiastic! You were a virgin too...so that probably isn't helping you..."

**Three minutes.**

Hiei hit his head on the floor, embarassed. "I hate you SO much right now..."

Yusuke started to laugh uncontrolably, "YOU were a VIRGIN? How old are we, 25! Even Kuwabara's lost his virginity by now!"

"Hey! Hiei has too!" Kurama giggled.

"Yeah! Just last night!" Yusuke laughed.

"He was saving it for me!" Kurama insisted.

"Aw. How romantic. Hiei, you sure are prince charming huh?" Yusuke crackled.

"No, I'm 'prince MY F#ING ASS HURTS!'" Hiei yelled angrily.

**Two Minutes.**

Kurama picked Hiei up off the floor, "I realize that I don't have very long at all to stay concious, because once 24 hours are up, I will pass out for a few seconds and not remember anything that happened...you can choose to tell me or to keep it from me, but, I will be normal, calm Shuiichi again. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, Hiei."

Hiei snorted, "It's okay, fox."

"If you really don't love me back and don't want me to express my love for you, than don't tell me what happened when I get back to normal..." Kurama sighed. "But I'll miss you."

**One minute.**

Kurama stoked Hiei's face, "I know it seemed like all lust to you last night, but I do love you. I do. No matter what." Kurama smiled, then leaned over and gently kissed Hiei on the lips. When they parted, Kurama smiled at Hiei once more. "Goodbye for now." then passed out, falling on Hiei's lap.

**30 seconds were left.**

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes to the worried face of Hiei, looking down on him. "Are you okay, Kurama?" 

"Yeah..." Kurama rubbed his eyes.

Hiei HAD to make sure Kurama was back to normal, he removed his shirt and threw it across the room. No reaction from Kurama. None. Damn. _Why am I disappointed? _Hiei thought to himself bitterly, but finally decided, _love sure is bittersweet._ Looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara he sighed, it didn't matter what they thought anymore. "Hey, Kurama...24 hours ago you were hit with truth serum that made you forget everything after it wore off. I wanted to tell you what all happened-"

Tears of joy ran down Kurama's face.

* * *

**Kurama's Notes: (CRITICAL TO STORY!)**

_I had decided that I wasn't going to tell Hiei that it was a plot unless he decided to tell me what happened...

* * *

_

**A Few hours later:**

"Once again, thank you Goku." Kurama handed him a wad of bills.

"As long as everything worked out okay for you..." Goku smiled back.

"Yes it did. Thank you. Those acting lessons that Gohan talked you into taking really helped."

"Actually, I learned that from watching Chichi go crazy..." Goku laughed. "But seriously, you and Kuwabara and Yusuke had the hard acting jobs!"

Kuwabara blinked, and looked at Kurama's butt. "We were acting?"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow at Kuwabara as he ran to Hiei, screaming back "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiei smiled, "I hate to say it, but thanks."

Kurama smiled. Everything had worked out so wonderfully.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
